Od teraz jestem twój
by Yuucchi
Summary: Akcja dzieje się w trakcie podróży do Water 7, choć do całości niewiele nawiązuje. Sanji trochę naprzykrza się Zoro, ale czy aby na pewno mu to tak bardzo przeszkadza? Miłego czytania.


Od jakiegoś czasu Zoro bardzo uważnie przyglądał się Sanjiemu- rzecz jasna w tych momentach, w których akurat nie spał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł się przy nim podejrzanie niespokojny, zdecydowanie coś z tym chłopakiem musiało być nie tak.  
- Znowu się na mnie gapisz, glonie!- zawołał blondyn, tym samym wyrywając szermierza z zamyślenia. Ten skrzywił się od razu.  
- Nie schlebiaj tak sobie!- warknął, wstając w tym samym momencie i odwrócił się w stronę morza, by pod żadnym pozorem nie kusiło go by znowu spojrzeć.- Zupełnie jakbym nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.  
- A masz?- zaśmiał się kuk, choć Zoro początkowo nie zrozumiał jego dwuznaczności. Może naprawdę miał ptasi móżdżek?  
- Daj mi spokój, nędzny kucharzyno!  
- Oi, przestańcie się kłócić.- powiedział Luffy, wychodząc z kuchni i klepiąc się po pełnym brzuchu.  
- A ty czego tam szukałeś?!- krzyknął Sanji, jednym kopnięciem powalając kapitana na ziemię.  
- Przepraszam..  
- Zamknąć się, durnie!- ryknęła Nami, wychodząc na pokład, a wszyscy momentalnie ucichli, szczerze obawiając się nawigatorki. Nawet kucharz się tym razem powstrzymał.- Zmieniamy na chwilę kierunek, musimy kupić kilka desek, żeby podreperować Merry zanim dopłyniemy do Water 7.- uśmiechnęła się szeroko, mrużąc przez słońce powieki i wskazała na wyłaniającą się na horyzoncie wyspę.- Sanji, zajmiesz się sterem?  
- Co tylko rozkażesz, Nami-swan!  
Zoro prychnął głośno, jednak dziewczyna całkowicie to zignorowała.  
- Już niedaleko, jestem taki podekscytowany! Na pewno mają tam dużo pysznego mięsa.- zaślinił się Luffy.- Mięsko!  
- Oi, Luffy! Skończ biegać po pokładzie i nam pomóż.  
- A może ja mogę wam się do czegoś przydać?- spytała z uśmiechem Robin, wracając właśnie od Choppera, u którego czytała książkę.  
- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, możesz jeszcze poczytać, jeśli chcesz.- odpowiedział wesoło Usopp, kończąc właśnie przygotowywanie listy niezbędnych rzeczy.

* * *

Zoro bardzo szybko załatwił swoje sprawy na tej wyspie. A tak właściwie to od razu, bo i żadnych nie miał. Przechadzał się leniwie po mieście, ciesząc chwilą wolności od tej chorej bandy głośnych kretynów i nim zdążył się zorientować, już nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje. Ale było tam niesamowicie spokojnie i nawet uśmiechnął się do siebie, rezygnując z dalszej drogi, po czym usiadł pod jednym z drzew, których dookoła było naprawdę sporo.  
Widok był odprężający, śpiew ptaków tworzył całkiem przyjemną dla ucha muzykę i..  
- Oi, co ty tu robisz, głupi Marimo?- usłyszał ten, tak dobrze znany mu głos i od razu zacisnął mocniej zęby.  
- To chyba ja powienienem cię o to spytać, kucharzyku.  
- Szedłem za tobą.- odpowiedział Sanji bez najmniejszego zawahania i usiadł sobie tuż obok zielonowłosego, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak bardzo szermierzowi to nie odpowiadało.  
- Po jaką cholerę za mną lazłeś?- warknął Zoro, odruchowo uderzając go łokciem w ramię. Blondyn nie zareagował, zamiast tego posyłając mu tak słodki uśmiech, że Roronoa nie był w stanie otrząsnąć się ze zdezorientowania, gdy jego serce nagle zaczęło bić trochę jakby szybciej.  
- Po prostu byłem ciekaw.  
- Lepiej sobie daruj.  
- Wiesz..- zaczął Sanji, ale przerwał na chwilę.- Lubię się z tobą kłócić. Naprawdę jesteś skończonym idiotą.  
- Jak już skończyłeś, to lepiej się wynoś, durniu.  
- Nie skończyłem! Chciałem powiedzieć, że czasem też chciałbym z tobą normalnie pogadać.  
- Czego ty oczekujesz?- prychnął Zoro, podpierając się na jednym z mieczy, żeby płynniej wstać. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na towarzysza i szczerze się zdziwił, kiedy dostrzegł na jego twarzy smutek. A może mu się wydawało?- Ty! Wstawaj.- wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku kucharza, a kiedy ten ją uścisnął, pociągnął go mocno, aż ten nie stanął pewnie.  
- Wracamy już?- spytał blondyn, wyjmując z kieszeni marynarki papierosa i odpalając go bez pośpiechu.  
- Tak. Chciałbym jeszcze coś zjeść, nim wrócimy na statek.  
- Moje jedzenie ci nie smakuje?!- oburzył się od razu kuk, co wywołało u Roronoy atak śmiechu. Opanował się dopiero kiedy dostał solidnego kopniaka.  
- Smakuje, jak najbardziej. Lepiej to zapamiętaj, bo już nigdy więcej tych słów z moich ust nie usłyszysz! Po prostu zdechnę z głodu, nim w ogóle dojdziemy na statek.  
- Głupek, dłużej trzeba było siedzieć pod tym drzewkiem.  
- Mówiłeś coś?!  
- Mam powtórzyć?- warknął kucharz, jednak zielonowłosy, ku jego zdziwieniu już nie odpowiedział.  
Całą drogę szli w milczeniu. Nie była to jednak krępująca cisza i żaden nawet nie miał zamiaru jej przerywać. Jedynie Sanji spoglądał co jakiś czas w kierunku zielonowłosego, chcąc się upewnić czy ten aby na pewno dalej idzie obok niego. W końcu udało im się też znaleźć restaurację i pokłócić trzy, bo blondyn nie miał zamiaru samemu płacić za swój posiłek, skoro to szermierz go zaprosił, aż ten później i tak uległ i kłócąc się kolejne dwa, wrócili na pokład. Nikt nawet nie zdawał się zwracać na nich uwagi.  
Szermierz usiadł we względnie najspokojniejszym miejscu i zasnął bardzo szybko, całkowicie ignorując krzyki reszty załogi, która przygotowywała statek do odpłynięcia.  
- Postawić żagle! Log Pose wskazuje na wschód!- wołała Nami, kolejno wydając rozkazy i kurczowo trzymając się dłońmi barierki.  
- Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Spróbujcie mojego nowego drinka!- Sanji wybiegł z kuchni, kolejno, już spokojniej, podchodząc do każdej z kobiet. Obie uśmiechnęły się z wdzięcznością, ale rudowłosa bardzo szybko znowu zaczęła krzyczeć. A każdy mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, dopiero kiedy wypłynęli na pełne morze.

* * *

- Czy to w porządku, że siedzisz tu cały czas sam?- spytał blondyn, nieprawdopodobnie spokojnie i usiadł obok towarzysza, stawiając przed nim kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Była już późna noc, wszyscy poza tą dwójką spali, a w dodatku było nieprzyjemnie zimno.  
- Sądzisz, że potrzeba mi twojego towarzystwa?- zapytał nieprzyjemnie Zoro, jednak z niemym podziękowaniem wziął kubek parującego napoju, by rozgrzać sobie dłonie i stwierdził, że nawet coś tak prostego, przygotowane przez Sanjiego smakuje przepysznie.  
- Co w takim razie bym tu robił?- ten zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.  
- Ostatnio coś często za mną łazisz.  
- Przeszkadza ci to?  
- A żebyś wiedział, durniu.- Roronoa chciał uderzyć kuka, ale ten zadziwiająco łatwo go powstrzymał. Później wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. Stłuczony kubek, czekolada rozlewająca się po pokładzie, Sanji siadający okrakiem na zielonowłosym i ich usta łączące się w pocałunku.  
Szermierz był w tak dużym szoku, że nawet własne ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim zdołał od siebie odsunąć kucharza.  
- Co ty do cholery robisz, popieprzony idioto?!- krzyknął, ale blondyn od razu przyłożył palec do jego ust.  
- Chyba nie chcesz pobudzić załogi.  
- Złaź ze mnie w tej chwili.- warknął, ale już znacznie ciszej. Gdyby reszta się zjawiła, nie było takiej możliwości, żeby Zoro udało się wyjaśnić im co tam tak naprawdę zaszło.  
- Dalej się nie zorientowałeś, że nie zamierzam tego zrobić, głupku?- spytał Sanji z pewnym siebie uśmiechem i przesunął dłońmi po nagim torsie chłopaka, wyraźnie rozkoszując się tym doznaniem. Zoro zamarł, jednocześnie przyglądając mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. I zupełnie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ten durnowaty kucharzyk nagle odpieprza coś takiego. Przechodziły go dreszcze, kiedy widział w jaki sposób on na niego patrzył i jak ostrożnie dotykał jego ciała. Nie wiedząc czemu, nie potrafił mu przerwać.  
Kuk znów go pocałował. Robił to z nieopisanym uczuciem i dało się także wyczuć w tej pieszczocie rosnące z każdym ruchem warg pożądanie. Dłonie Sanjiego błądziły nieznacznie po umięśnionym ciele szermierza, zupełnie jakby chciały dobrze poznać i zapamiętać każdy jego kawałek. Marimo pomału zaczynał mu ulegać, choć sam nie rozumiał jak to możliwe. Przewrócił blondyna na plecy, pogłębiając jego pocałunek i przeklnął się w duchu na widok szczerej aprobaty tego zboczonego kucharza.  
- Jesteś masochistą?- spytał po chwili, kiedy odsunął się od niego, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.  
- A jeśli tak, to co?- Sanji uśmiechnął się znacząco, przejeżdżając dłońmi wzdłuż pleców mężczyzny, by w końcu zacisnąć palce na jego pośladkach.  
- To może lepiej, bo nie zamierzam się z tobą delikatnie obchodzić.- na ustach zielonowłosego również pojawił się uśmiech, chociaż wyglądał on mało przyjemnie. Nawet jeśli się poddał, to zamierzał wyjść z tego zwycięsko.  
- Nikt cię o to nie prosił.- odparł blondyn, po czym oblizał niemal lubieżnie wargi.  
Bardzo sprawnie Zoro poradził sobie z ubraniem Sanjiego, jednocześnie reagując na jego gest pocałunkiem, który bardzo szybko stał się brutalny i nieprawdopodobnie zachłanny. Oboje czuli w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi, ale nawet nie byli pewni czyjej. Noc bardzo szybko przestała być zimna, a szermierz poznawał w pośpiechu ciało kuka, tak jak ten poznawał wcześniej jego i znakował je w przeróżny sposób, chcąc by blondyn zapamiętał dobrze na co się zdobył. Przesunął wzrokiem po chętnym ciele kucharza i niezwykle usatysfakcjonowało go wyraźne podniecenie kochanka, który jęczał przy każdym jego intensywniejszym, a co za tym idzie, bardziej ekscytującym dotyku, ledwo powstrzymując krzyk, kiedy ten zaczął pieścić jego pobudzonego penisa. Był rozpalony, pragnął zielonowłosego, na przemian sięgał po pocałunki, gryzł go w ramię, albo drapał po plecach. Zoro także nie pozostawał mu dłużnym, ale z pewnością wszystko co on robił zadawało większy ból.  
Kiedy szermierz zorientował się, że z członka Sanjiego zaczyna już pomału sączyć się sperma, zabrał dłoń i jednym ruchem rozsunął jego uda. Obciągnął swoje spodnie do połowy ud i na nic nie czekając, wszedł w kuka, bez żadnego zawahania. Ten wygiął się mocno do tyłu, a niekontrolowany krzyk wydarł się z jego gardła. Zoro szybko zatkał mu usta pocałunkiem, a Sanji nie protestował, odwzajemniając go od razu.  
Ruchy zielonowłosego były bardzo płynne i pewne i choć blondyn spodziewał się, że będą szybce, to sposób w jaki wykonywał je Roronoa, zdecydowanie sprawiał większą przyjemność.  
- Z-Zoro.. T-tak..- zajęczał znowu kucharz, wypychając bardziej do góry biodra, by Marimo miał do nich lepszy dostęp. A ten, rzecz jasna, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed skorzystaniem z tak cudownej okazji. Teraz wbijał się idealnie w prostatę Sanjiego, wywołując tym samym u niego silne dreszcze. Czuł jak mięśnie kuka zaciskają się na jego penisie i był pewien, że już lada moment dojdzie. Mroczyło go, zapierało mu dech w piersi, czuł, że jego skóra płonie.  
Blondyn szczytował jako pierwszy, ale niedługą chwilę po nim Zoro także miał orgazm. Jeden z lepszych w swoim życiu. A być może był nawet najlepszy?

* * *

Kiedy zielonowłosy się obudził, był w pokoju chłopców. Nikogo nie było już w środku. Chciał się podnieść, ale wtedy wszystkie jego mięśnie przeszył ból, co bardzo skutecznie przywróciło mu pamięć. Zaczął kląć, jego serce waliło jak oszalałe i nawet przez myśl przeszła mu chęć zabicia Sanjiego, gdy tylko wejdzie na pokład. Która w rzeczywistości go opuściła, kiedy tylko się tam znalazł. Kucharz nachylał się właśnie nad dziewczynami, podając im jakiś deser i zabawiając rozmową. Po chwili jednak się podniósł i spojrzał prosto na Roronoę. Ten cofnął się od razu, gotów do ucieczki, ale Sanji uśmiechnął się tylko i poruszył ustami, wypowiadając nieme słowa. _Od teraz jestem twój._


End file.
